Valentin (Kapitel)
"Valentin" ist das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Valentin spielt Jace und Clary gegen einander aus, indem er Jace zunächst voenthält, dass Clary seine Tochter ist. Clary merkt, dass Jace völlig von ihm eingenommen ist. Als Jace erfährt, dass Clary seine Schwester ist, bleibt er weiterhin bei seinem Glauben an Valentin. Erst nachdem Luke erschienen ist und von Valentin schwer verwundet wurde, gelingt es Clary, Jace zu überzeugen, sich gegen seinen Vater zu stellen. Valentin kann schließlich nach Idris fliehen und lässt sie zurück. Inhalt Valentin fragt, wer Clary ist und Jace erklärt es ihm. Valentin fragt nach dem Dolch in Clarys Hand, den sie von Jace erhalten hat. Als er auf sie zu kommt, weicht Clary zurück, doch Jace nimmt ihr die Waffe ab. Sie fühlt sich von ihm verraten. Sie fühlt sich elend, als sie beobachtet, wie unterwürfig Jace sich gegenüber Valentin verhält. Valentin erklärt, dass der Dolch das Zeichen der Morgenstern Familie enthält und sagt, es überrasche ihn, dass Jace ihn behalten durfte, doch dieser sagt, dass die Lightwoods nichts davon wussten. Clary wird klar, dass Jace nicht nur so tut, sondern Valentin ernsthaft für seinen Vater hält. Er wirkt auf sie gleichzeitig zerbrechlich und glücklich und wie ein Fremder. Valentin bietet Clary an, sich zu setzen, doch sie weigert sich. Er beschwert sich über ihren namen und ihr wird klar, dass er weiß, dass sie seine Tochter ist. Sie fragt sich, warum er nichts sagt und gleichzeitig wird ihr klar, dass es wegen Jace ist. Sie vermutet, dass Valentin weiß, wie sie zu einander stehen und dass er dieses Wissen ausnutzen will. Clary protestiert erneut, dass Jace Michael Waylands Sohn ist und nicht Valentins und verweist auch auf Jaces Siegelring, doch Valentin klärt sie auf, dass das W eigentlich ein M ist und die Sterne auf dem Ring zu Morgenstern gehören. Clary macht Valentin Vorwürfe und Jace versucht, sie umzustimmen. Clary macht Valentin weitere Vorwürfe und sagt, dass sie in der Bibliothek alles mit angesehen hat. Jace sagt, dass sie seinen Vater nicht anschreien soll, doch Clary schreit ihn an, dass Valentin nicht sein Vater sei. Als Jace wissen will, warum sie ihm nicht glaubt, sagt Valentin, dass Clary ihn liebt. Clary fühlt sich schwindlig. Valentin sagt, dass Clary Angst hätte, Valentin könnte Jace ausnutzen und nennt ihn Jonathan. Plötzlich wird ihr alles klar und Jace bestätigt, dass sein richtiger Name Jonathan Christopher ist. Erst jetzt enthüllt Valentin, dass Jocelyn Jaces Mutter ist und Clary seine Schwester. Jace wird bleich und protestiert sofort. Wie Clary will er es nicht glauben und fragt sie, ob das wahr ist und sie muss es ihm bestätigen. Valentin wirkt sehr zufrieden und sagt, dass Clary ihn nur ablehnt, weil sie die Geschichten über den Aufstand kennt und ihn für einen Bösewicht hält. Valentin erklärt, dass er Michael Waylands Platz eingenommen hat und Jace allein aufzog. Als Jace zehn war, erhielt er Drohbriefe und täuschte seinen eigenen Tod vor, wobei er dafür sorgte, dass Jace nach New York kam. Während Valentin weiter erzählt, denkt Clary, dass seine Gefühle alle gespielt und falsch sind. Valentin sagt, dass die Familie jetzt wieder vereint ist und sie durch das Portal nach Idris gehen können, we sie zusammen leben werden. Clary sagt, dass sie ihn nicht begleiten wird und ihre Mutter auch nicht. Jace sagt, dass es der einzige Weg ist, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Als es von unten Lärm gibt, denkt Clary sofort an Luke, der gleich darauf in den Raum stürmt. Er ist voller Blut und Clary rennt sofort zu ihm, doch es ist nicht sein Blut, sondern das von Pangborn. Luke sagt, dass er ihn mit einem Dolch getötet hat, der genauso aussieht wie der, den Jace ihr gegeben hatte. Der Dolch, den Valentin Luke gegeben hatte, um sich damit selbst umzubringen. Valentin sagt, er hätte Luke selbst umbringen sollen, damit er als aufrechter Mann gestorben wäre. Doch Luke sagt, Valentin wäre selbst nicht so ein Mann und wirft ihm vor, seine Frau gefesselt zu haben um sie später zu foltern, um an Informationen zu kommen. Als Luke sagt, dass Jocelyn Valentin von allein gehasst hat, zieht dieser sein Schwert und Jace will dazwischen gehen, doch Valentin schreit ihn an, zu schweigen. Luke ist schockiert davon, als er erfährt, dass Jace eigentlich Jonathan ist. Er nennt Jace Jonathan und dieser sagt, dass er Luke töten würde, wenn dieser ihn noch einmal so nennt. Luke sagt, dass seine Mutter stolz auf ihn wäre, doch Jace entgegnet, dass sie ihn im Stich gelassen hat und nicht seine Mutter ist. Luke wirft Valentin vor, dass er Jace missbraucht hat und will Clary dann fort schicken, doch Jace hält sie auf, weil unten im Gebäude alles voller Forsaken ist. Luke und Valentin kämpfen mit einander und Luke kann ihn verletzen. Sie streiten weiter und Valentin wirft Luke vor, Jocelyn gegen ihn aufgehetzt zu haben. Clary versucht Jace zu überzeugen, dass Jocelyn ihn immer vermisst hat, doch er will es nicht hören. Er sieht sie erst an, als sie ihm erzählt, dass Jocelyn seine verbrannten Knochen und die ihrer Eltern in ihrem Haus fand. Jace weigert sich weiterhin, ihr zu glauben, und Clary sagt, er solle Valentin danach fragen. Jace verliert die Beherrschung, was Luke ablenkt, so dass Valentin ihm das Schwert in die Brust stoßen kann. Als er Luke schließlich töten will, stürzt sich Clary auf ihn und wirft sich über Luke. Sie ist sicher, dass Valentin sie töten wird, doch Jace hat sich gegen ihn gewandt und seinen Dolch nach ihm geworfen. Valentin sagt, dass er Clary niemals etwas getan hätte, doch Clary ist sicher, dass er lügt. Clary fragt nach einem Verband und Valentin sagt, dass Luke ein Feind der Schattenjäger ist und nennt ihn ein Monster. Clary erinnert sich an alles aus ihrem Leben mit Luke und sagt Valentin, dass er das Monster und ein Mörder ist. Sie sagt Valentin, dass sie sicher ist, dass er Michael Wayland und dessen Sohn umgebracht hat, um sie mit seinen Schwiegereltern zu verbrennen und so zum ersten mal seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Valentin schreit sie an und befielt Jace, Clary wegzubringen, bevor er sie tötet. Jace zerrt sie mit sich weg, obwohl Clary sich wehrt und verbietet ihr, noch etwas zu sagen. Er sagt, sie solle nicht hinsehen, wenn Valentin Luke tötet, doch sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht wegsehen wird wie er. Luke will stehend sterben, doch Valentin verweigert ihm das. Jace versucht Clary immer noch zu überzeugen, sich nicht zu wehren. Er sagt, er will seine Familie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Clary erinnert ihn, dass die Lightwoods seine Familie sind und sagt, dass Luke ihre Familie ist und er sie jetzt zwingt, seinen Tod mitzuerleben. Sie fragt, ob er so sein will wie Valentin, der ihn den Tod seines Vaters mit ansehen ließ. Jaces Gesicht wird ganz kalt und Clary ist sicher, dass sie versagt hat, doch er stößt sie zu Boden und Clary sieht mit an, wie Jace Valentin von Luke weg stößt. Jace fordert Valentin auf, zu gehen. Er zieht das Schwert aus dem Boden, das Valentin fallen gelassen hat und erklärt, dass er nicht Jonathan Morgenstern heißt, so wie Valentin ihn genannt hat, sondern Jace Wayland. Valentin sagt, dass er keine Befehle von Jace entgegen nimmt, als dieser erneut sagt, er solle gehen, doch Jace erinnert ihn daran, dass er von Valentin ausgebildet wurde und ihn sehr schnell töten könnte. Valentin sagt, dazu sei Jace zu weich, doch Luke erklärt, er wäre es nicht. Valentin fragt, ob Jace wirklich zulassen will, dass Luke ihn angreift und Valentin fragt, ob Jace ihm ein schmutziges Schattenwesen vorzieht. Jace wirft ihm vor, dass Valentin ihn im Stich gelassen und ihm alles vorenthalten hat. Valentin gibt zu, dass er schon lange wusste, dass Jocelyn ihn verlassen wollte und ihre Eltern deswegen umgebracht hat, weil sie gegen ihn waren. Clary ist jetzt sicher, dass Jace Valentin töten wird. Clary erinnert Jace, dass sie den Kelch brauchen und sie erfahren, dass Valentin ihn bereits nach Idris gebracht hat. Luke bittet Jace, ihm das Schwert zu geben, doch er lässt es erst nach ein paar Momenten los. Clary will ihn umarmen, doch sie traut sich nicht. Von draußen ist der Lärm der Forsaken zu hören. Luke fordert erneut den Kelch der Engel und sagt, dass er Valentin nach Idris folgen wird, um ihn zu holen, während Clary und Jace danach durch das Portal fliehen sollen. Doch Jace will nicht fort aus dem Haus. Valentin stimmt schließlich zu, und dann wird die Tür eingetreten und ein Werwolf erscheint. Valentin nutzt den Moment der Ablenkung und will Luke töten, doch Alaric wirft sich dazwischen und stirbt selbst. Valentin verspottet Luke und weicht weiter zurück. Jace rennt Valentin nach, der zum Fenster zurück weicht und Clary folgt ihm. Sie greift nach dem Dolch, den Valentin zurückgelassen hat, und Jace hat sein Schwert gezogen. Valentin steht jetzt vor einem Spiegel und Jace bemerkt, dass Clary ihm gefolgt ist. Jace sagt, er wolle Valentin nach Idris folgen und den Kelch der Engel zurückbringen. Valentin erklärt, dass der Spiegel hinter ihm das Portal ist und sie sehen hindurch auf grüne Felder, als Valentin es aktiviert. Er fragt, ob es wie in Jaces Erinnerung ist und sagt, dass er noch immer nach zuhause zurückkehren könnte, doch Jace sagt, dass New York jetzt sein Zuhause ist. Valentin wird sehr wütend und Clary sieht nicht das geringste bisschen Liebe in seinem Blick. Er tritt durch das Portal und spricht weiter zu Jace, der ihm folgen will, sich dann aber zurückhält. Clary bittet ihn, nicht zu gehen und sagt, der Rat solle den Kelch holen. Sie ist sicher, dass sie Jace nie wieder sehen wird, wenn er geht, weil Valentin ihn töten würde. Valentin sagt ebenfalls, dass Jace keine Chance gegen ihn hätte. Er zieht sogar Jaces Klinge auf seine Brust und fordert ihn auf, zuzustoßen, doch Jace reißt seinen Arm zurück, was Valentin bestätigt. Er nennt Jace weichherzig. Dann zerschlägt er das Portal in tausende Splitter. Jace bleibt völlig ruhig, obwohl Clary erwartet hatte, ihn schreien zu sehen, und sucht die größte Spiegelscherbe heraus, in der man noch etwas vom Himmel von Idris sehen kann. Luke kommt zu ihnen und Jace sagt, dass er versagt hat und Schuld ist, dass Valentin den Kelch hat. Luke sagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist und geht dann zum Fenster, um seinen Rudelmitgliedern Befehle zu erteilen. Clary versucht Jace zu trösten. Jace sagt, dass Valentin recht hatte und er ihn nicht töten und ihm nicht folgen konnte. Clary sagt, Jace hätte nur versagt, wenn er Valentin getötet hätte. Clary nimmt ihm die Glasscherbe ab und Jace zieht sie in seine Arme. Er murmelt immer wieder ihren Namen. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Valentin Morgenstern Erwähnt * Michael Wayland * Emil Pangborn Schattenwesen * Luke Garroway * Alaric Orte * Renwicks Ruine Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel